


Глупый вопрос

by YellowClown



Series: 2018 || Mini R-NC-21 [1]
Category: Ready Player One (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 05:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15965360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: — Повысить возрастное ограничение OASIS до восемнадцати лет нельзя, Парсифаль. По крайней мере, в Архиве Холлидея. Ты ведь знаешь мои правила.





	Глупый вопрос

Бывали дни, когда Уэйд жалел, что зашел в OASIS. К сожалению, куда чаще это были вечера, так что масштабы безумия и задницы, через которые ему приходилось проходить, в режиме реального времени он не слишком осознавал.

Вернее даже сказать: он ими наслаждался. Сполна.

Ему казалось, что все под контролем. Что любопытство, играющее в местах, которые теперь стали особенно чувствительны благодаря специально разработанному IOI гульфику — ну не отказываться же от изобретения злобной корпорации, если она побеждена! — всегда можно будет укротить, но нет. Кажется, в этот раз он зашел далеко. Слишком далеко.

И его не останавливал даже тот факт, что за аватаром Куратора скрывался Огден Морроу, которому давно было за семьдесят.

В OASIS каждый был тем, кем хотел, и седым волосам мистер Морроу предпочитал личину почти что безэмоционального робота в костюме, которого Уэйд-Парсифаль почти что всю свою жизнь считал NPC. Потому-то он и начал его тогда дразнить: не думал, что за оболочкой пикселей скрывается кто-то настоящий. А когда в его жизни появилась Саманта-Артемида, Уэйд уже не мог остановиться: привычка зашла слишком далеко.

Это все зашло слишком далеко — но сожаление и осознание сделанных ошибок всегда приходили к Уэйду уже после того, как он снимал визор.

А сейчас ему было приятно.

Да, он чувствовал холодные металлические пальцы Куратора на своих бедрах и в паху. Это было чертовски странно — и в то же время хорошо. Вовсе не как с Самантой. На миг Куратор провел ладонью по груди Парсифаля, как когда-то Артемида во время танцев над бездной — и даже это было... иначе.

Артемида была горяча, как пламя, а Куратор был собран и сдержан — быть может, Парсифалю просто следовало подчиниться ему, ведь Куратор действительно знал лучше.

За всю свою жизнь Парсифаль лишь однажды оказался прав в споре с ним. Но во всем остальном Куратору не было равных: в знаниях, опыте и умении подкалывать Парсифаля, если тот пытался быть слишком остроумным.

— Итак, Парсифаль, как ты захотел убедиться — повысить возрастное ограничение OASIS до восемнадцати лет нельзя, — приспустив и без того еле держащиеся на бедрах Парсифаля джинсы, размеренно произнес Куратор, и медленно провел пальцами по зацензуренному месту. — По крайней мере, не в Архиве Холлидея. Ведь ты знаешь мои правила.

Парсифалю было сложно даже стоять. Он заваливался на стойку, к которой его прижал Куратор, причем с его стороны — как и следовало ожидать, все документы на ней были лишь прикрытием. Пикселями, которые ничего не значили, и бумагой, которая даже не резала ладони Парсифаля, а могла бы, если бы Куратор захотел. Очевидно, его куда больше забавляли попытки Парсифаля вновь и вновь «тратить его время».

Думал ли он, что за Парсифалем прятался Уэйд, так, как Уэйд помнил, что за аватаром Куратора скрывался Морроу? Вряд ли.

Но принимал ли он во внимание этот факт? Безусловно. Иначе бы он не был Куратором.

У него были действительно холодные пальцы. Если бы не пиксели цензуры, у Парсифаля бы стояло — а у него и так стояло, просто видно не было. Член терся о сверхтонкую кожу IOI, и Парсифаль предательски двинул бедрами, пытаясь проскользнуть в кулак Куратора. Тот сильнее сжал металлической ладонью его плечо и практически уложил на свою стойку.

— Нет, Парсифаль, так дело не пойдет. Ты хотел узнать о том, как пройдет весь, — он выделил последнее слово, нарочито медленно поглаживая член Парсифаля, — процесс в OASIS. Не знаю, почему ты решил спросить меня, а не Артемиду, но, знаешь, я уже привык, что ты задаешь мне глупые вопросы.

Парсифаль ощущал прикосновение каждого пальца, чувствовал леденящее прикосновение металла, и от этого было никуда не деться. Миг — и Куратор сжал его запястье, не давая стыдливо сбежать в реальный мир, снять визор; Парсифаль неловко улыбнулся. В следующее мгновение его губы задрожали от тихого стона: о, Анорак, это было так прекрасно и мучительно. 

Вряд ли Джеймс Холлидей рассчитывал, что в его мире люди будут заниматься подобным. Вряд ли он полагал, что его лучший друг, который к тому же и забрал любовь всей его жизни — ненамеренно, конечно, но все же, — уже изрядно постарев, будет совершать поползновения в штаны юных игроков OASIS. И уж вряд ли он думал, что когда-нибудь игрок вроде Парсифаля будет забираться на стойку Куратора, дразня его, шепча ему прямо в губы, а потом обращаясь с ним, как с NPC, не заслуживающим внимания.

Сейчас Уэйд-Парсифаль знал, что Куратор был человеком. Таким же, как он. И сейчас у него не было оправдания. Наверное, и правда не стоило приходить в Архив Холлидея с настолько провокативными вопросами — как не стоило и позволять Куратору затаскивать себя за стойки, расстегивать пиксельные джинсы и...

Вообще прикасаться к себе.

То, на что в реальности уходили мгновения, Куратор растягивал. Каждое его движение, каждое уверенное, но в то же время дразнящее прикосновение заставляло Парсифаля мучиться — и в то же время покорно поддаваться. Удовольствие волнами байтов разбегалось по его телу, вновь и вновь возвращаясь в низ живота, вынуждая ерзать, кусать губы и смотреть на Куратора умоляюще.

Отражавшийся в зеркальной поверхности лица Куратора взгляд Парсифаля должен был быть игривым, но Уэйд переоценил свои способности. Мистер Морроу же, всегда отключавший функцию отображения эмоций у своего аватара, свои пределы знал достаточно хорошо.

Как и пределы Парсифаля, в этом мире тщедушного, не славящегося выносливостью парня.

С мыслью о том, что теперь, после падения IOI, найти еще одну игровую кожу будет куда сложнее, чем раньше, Уэйд кончил, пачкая одежду. А Куратор многозначительно показал ему свою руку, покрытую пиксельной цензурой.

Взгляд его говорил многое, и Парсифаль краснел от стыда — и все равно додумался ляпнуть:

— Ты... прекрасно курируешь, Куратор.

Его уши стали еще более красными, и даже шелковистые волосы аватара не смогли этого скрыть.

— Рад это слышать. В этом заключается моя работа в OASIS и конкретно Архиве Холлидея, в конце концов. — Куратор отпустил его запястье, медленно отъезжая к другому краю стойки. Парсифаль тут же принялся застегивать джинсы, удивляясь про себя, как, должно быть, забавно все это выглядело со стороны.

— А как же поцелуй? — поинтересовался он со смешком.

Куратор обернулся.

— Не думаю, — он ткнул пальцем в свой металлический подбородок, — что устройство моего тела подразумевает возможность целоваться. Однако, — проскрипев шестеренками колеса, он подъехал к Парсифалю и склонился над ним, — ты всегда можешь зайти ко мне на чашечку чая и предложить мне то же самое лицом к лицу. Думаю, Саманта с удовольствием на это посмотрит.

Голос его был полон иронии и саркастичности, а неуверенное «э-э-э» Парсифаля сквозило лишь удивлением и пристыженностью.

Он бы мог извиниться. Но стоило Куратору вновь отвернуться, как Парсифаль предпочел впервые за долгое время сделать вид, что Куратор все же был NPC, и слинять из Архива Холлидея.

Уэйд торопливо снял с глаз визор и пару раз моргнул, всматриваясь в привычную комнату. Саманты нигде рядом не было, а костюм-кожа давно почивших IOI была безнадежно испорчена. Впрочем, по сравнению с совестью и уровнем отношений с Огденом Морроу, который вырос на пару левелов, это все было ерундой.


End file.
